


Шотландка - это клетка

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фассбендер случайно видит, как МакЭвой надевает килт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шотландка - это клетка

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: написано по заявке "Майкл/Джеймс. Фассбендер случайно видит, как МакЭвой надевает килт" на X-men: RPS Kink Class.

_Why do they call this "Kilt"?_   
_'Cause many men were killed while trying to call this "skirt"._

  
\- Шотландка - это не женщина, шотландка - это клетка, - гордость в голосе Джеймса сверкает сквозь неразбериху акцента, как рыбья чешуя в горном ручье. Таком же шумном и говорливом, ухмыляется про себя Майкл и закатывает глаза.   
Они припарковались в полукилометре от стадиона О2, потому что будь ты хоть трижды тридцать раз звезда, а проблемы с парковкой еще никто не отменял.  
\- Обязательно обряжаться в этот шерстяное безобразие? - между затяжками интересуется Майкл.  
\- Иди в жопу, Фассбендер, немец ты липовый, - с обидой восклицает Джеймс, прижимая к груди родной кусок материи. - Это концерт памяти Queen, какого черта.  
\- Не вижу связи.  
\- А ты съезди в Эдинбург, - советует Джеймс, машинально расстегивая пуговицы на "Ливайсах" и приспуская их до веснушчатых коленок. Майкл давится никотином и демонстрирует чудеса акробатики, пытаясь похлопать сам себя по спине. - Там памятник Фредди Меркьюри в килте стоит.   
Майклу уже совершенно все равно, у кого там что в килте стоит, потому что Джеймс стягивает трусы, напевая _Don't stop me now_ , и - на самом деле, достаточно было бы и обнаженной линии спины, которая, словно раковина, завораживает взгляд своими изгибами. Их хочется исследовать пальцами, языком, кончиком носа провести от основания до первого позвонка и сжать его зубами. Как палеонтологу, докопаться до скелета и по косточке восстановить. Сейчас Джеймс обернет бедра тяжелой жаркой тканью, примотает себя к Майклу -   
\- Ээ, Майкл? Ты точишь об меня зубы, - выдыхает Джеймс, пальцы замерли на застежках. - Прилюдно.  
\- Мы в темном переулке, - Майкл кивает на текущую мимо веселую толпу, которой нет дела до двух фигур, вжавшихся друг в друга в полумраке. Он рывком разворачивает Джеймса и приказывает, - Задирай.  
\- Спорю, ты все девушкам это говоришь, - Джеймс облизывает собственную ухмылку, демонстративно уперев руки в бока.   
\- И ни одна из них не ломается так, как ты, - шипит Майкл, загипнотизированный медлительным движением ткани, обнажающей кожу, как отлив - песчаный берег в мутном лунном свете.   
\- Это лучший способ поставить тебя на колени, - и это последнее внятное предложение, которое произносит Джеймс, потому что его уже проглотили, одним скольжением губ обездвижили, вышибли мозги зигзагом влажного языка, затянули всего в воронку, узкую, обжигающую, неотступную, один толчок, другой, и кровь вспыхивает, растекаясь по жилам со скоростью света.  
Майкл выныривает из-под килта, сверкая довольной улыбкой:  
\- Побывать у шотландца под юбкой и умереть.  
\- Ну уж нет, - смеется Джеймс, - _show must go on_.

 

 

 


End file.
